A centrifugal separator is used for separating solids suspended in a liquid to create a clarified phase. One type of centrifugal separator is known as a continuous self-cleaning centrifuge. In this type, solids suspended in a liquid are fed into the inlet line, the solids build up at the outer central perimeter of the centrifuge's double cone bowl and are automatically periodically discharged in response to either a threshold upper turbidity reading of the clarified phase in the outflow line or a loss of flow in a detection line running from the solids holding space to the inlet line. The solids build up in the holding space and up into the detection line where a loss of flow detector is activated.
For optimum results, an operator must regularly adjust the flow rate in and the flow rate out to achieve the required clarity in the clarified phase. In practice, these machines are operated well below optimum because of a conservative approach to avoid a block-up condition, which requires the machine to be dismantled and be off-line for at least a day. Some plants, e.g. wineries, use a single centrifuge for several, up to eight, separate operations in a process. Having a centrifuge off-line for a day can create significant delays in production times. Operating below optimum means, primarily, that too much valuable fluid is lost in the solids or that the quality of the clarified phase is inadequate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and assembly for optimising the clarified phase outflowing from a continuous self-cleaning centrifuge. In one embodiment of the invention, it is an object to optimise the clarified phase in regards to both the quality and quantity with respect to the liquid fed into the inflow line.